Extinguished Light
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Set after "Two to Tangle." Aladdin searches Jafar's lab to find a way to unlock the magic of his spirit. WARNING: Character deaths. COMPLETE.
1. The Find

**I don't own Aladdin. This takes place sometime after the episode "Two to Tangle."**

Chapter One\- The Find

Aladdin ran his fingers along the spines of the spell books arranged on the shelf. None of them seemed to hint at a way to unlock the magic contained within his spirit. After his recent encounter with Mozenrath, he had been curious if he could use magic too. _If I could, I would use it to improve life for the poor of the city. No one would go hungry, thirsty, or have to live on the streets. Life would be so much better for them._

_ But all these books in Jafar's lab are spell books that can only be used if one already has magic._ Aladdin sighed in frustration and pounded the side of his fist on the wall. He felt one of the bricks give a little and he blinked in confusion before looking at it. The brick was loose as if…it was hiding something! It was known that Jafar had hiding places for magical items, only they tended to be dangerous. But curiosity got the better of him and he grabbed the brick, pulled it out, and looked inside.

There, in a hole, was a large, thick book. He reached in, hefted it out, and put it on the table, blowing dust off its cover. He opened it to the first page and saw words that he scanned and grew excited. This would unlock his powers and teach him to use them; all he had to do was say the phrase out loud.

Clearing his throat, he said, "By reading these words aloud, I unlock my magic and the knowledge of this book becomes mine." After his last word, a golden glow outlined his body and a black aura rose from the book and went inside him. The glow and the aura faded. Aladdin blinked and looked at his hands. _Was that it? Can I do magic now?_

He turned the page and saw a spell for levitation as well as a counter spell for it. He moved his eyes up to see instructions on how to cast the spell. It also stated that as his magic powers grew, he would later be able to cast spells without saying the incantation out loud. _Hmm, so I have to start out by saying incantations and focusing before going non-verbal and focusing. Well, let's give this a try._

He focused his gaze on a chair and said the spell. The chair trembled for a moment before slowly rising into the air. He gasped and the chair fell to the floor, his focus lost. _It floated- a little. I __can__ do magic. _He focused again and said the spell. The chair rose again and Aladdin found that he could move it by directing it with his hand. He gestured down and the chair hovered just above the floor before he said the counter spell. The chair landed on the floor.

He grinned at his success. _I did it! I learned levitation! That could be handy in moving heavy objects._ He then staggered slightly and felt tired. _I guess using my magic requires energy. I think I'll take a nap._ Aladdin hid the book, left the lab, and headed for his palace bedroom to rest.

Aladdin stole into the lab the next day, eager to practice. He made sure to get enough food and sleep to fuel his magic. He retrieved the book, opened it to the first page and practiced the levitation spell on heavier objects such as a bookcase full of books. He was pleased to find that it didn't tire him out like it did yesterday. _I guess it takes a day to absorb a new spell or at least the easy one. Now, what's the next one to try?_ He flipped the page to see a spell for locking and unlocking door, regardless of whether it had a lock or not.

_Oh, that's interesting. I just have to make sure that Iago and Abu don't find out I can do this one. Wait. Why should I tell anyone I can do magic? No reason to; I'll keep it to myself. _He focused on the page and spent some time learning to lock and unlock the lab door.

Aladdin took time off from learning due to becoming involved in adventures and palace affairs. When he ready to resume, ten days had passed since he discovered the book. He locked the door upon entering the lab before getting the book. He sat down and leafed through the book, curious about its contents. He noticed that spells started out simple dealing with objects that already existed before spell dealt with changing items into another item. Those spells were more complex than the two he had learned.

_Clearly, I need to learn the simple ones in order to be strong enough to use the complex ones. Sounds tough, but I'm willing to do it as I noticed a spell to make a supply of water endless. That would greatly improve life here. Perhaps there's also a spell to make food endless and keep it from spoiling. This is exactly why I wanted to unlock my magic._ He flipped back to the front to learn the next spell.

_Wait. This isn't a spell. It's a potion: A potion to cure skin conditions. Wow, this book has spells __and__ potions. Incredible. I could make some money by selling potions. But first I have to know how to make them and produce several different ones before selling them._ He nodded at this plan before reading the page and proceeding to gather the ingredients he found in the lab. He was able to make enough skin potion to fill several vials and attach labels with the name and direction on how to use it.

Then, he catalogued the ingredients he still had and looked through the book to see if he could brew any others. Amazingly, he was able to make two more, one to cure colds and one to regrow hair. Both potions were put into several vials each.

He established a stall two days later and within a week he had sold out and used the money to purchase ingredients to make the same three potions as well as ingredients for other potions. _I'm quite adept at brewing potions and my magic is getting stronger. I have not cast any spells for days and yet it still grows in strength. Perhaps I can try changing items into other items._

Aladdin left the lab the next day around midday wearing a pair of boots that he had made from a pair of rocks. It was incredible to think that his shoes had once been rocks and he wondered if they would remain so. Also, what was the extent of his powers? How far could it go? He needed answers that the book couldn't provide and he knew who to ask and how to frame his questions in order to keep his magic powers a secret.


	2. Helping the Citizens

Chapter Two\- Helping the Citizens

Genie blinked at Aladdin. "You want to discuss magic, Al?"

"Yes. I'm just curious about why only a few beings have the ability and why only some are powerful. You know, things like that."

"Oh! Curious about magic in general. Yeah, I can do that." Genie reclined in mid-air while Aladdin leaned against the pillows in his hovel looking relaxed and attentive at the same time. Genie found it surprising that his friend wanted to understand magic. _Maybe our recent encounter with Mozenrath left Al with questions concerning his spirit's magic. That makes sense._

"Okay, as far as I know, only a few special humans can learn magic and even then only an elite number can access it. The strength of their magic determines how strong their abilities are and how far it can go."

"So, the strength of spirit and magic determines how strong they are," Aladdin said slowly.

"The way they learn their magic and use it is also a factor of their strength. Some learn from a teacher, some acquire a talisman or magical object, and others learn through books. The path of magic is two actually: Light or dark. Mozenrath is an example of a dark wizard."

_That's one path I don't intend to take,_ Aladdin thought.

Now that he understood that the book was how he was learning to use his magic which was quite strong, he eagerly studied his tome, brewing more potions and studying spells before practicing them. None of his friends that Aladdin was gradually becoming a good wizard, although his secrecy pointed to darkness. Indeed, the spells he studied but hadn't practiced were ones that could be used for good or evil. Aladdin repeatedly told himself that he was not going to be like Mozenrath. His enemy sought conquest or increasing his magical power which he utilized through his gauntlet.

_And look what happened. It was killing him. I won't be using a magical item to use magic. I've got my potions and the book to use magic which keeps getting stronger._ He flipped idly through his book having just learned a spell to freeze anyone or anything he wished as well as to choose whether it is truly frozen ro simply immobile. He was at the book's mid-point when it glowed black like it did the first time. The aura caused his gold power to light up and the black aura leaped from the book and mingled with the gold. When it passed, Aladdin's body was outlined in black and his eyes briefly turned black before returning to brown. He blinked and shook his head as the outline faded.

_Ugh, what was that? Did I just gain more of the book's knowledge? I…think I did. I suddenly know more about magic than I did before. What's more, I just learned a secret Genie didn't tell me: There is no light or dark magic. It's all power and not everyone can achieve it. I, however, can: My magic keeps growing. I will become a powerful sorcerer._ He focused on the page he had turned to when the aura had flared and noticed it was on the spell of endless water! He looked under it to see an endless and unspoiled food spell! He grinned: He found the very spells that had spawned his search to unlock his magic! _I can get my water from the fountain the palace garden; as for the food, I'll buy some after selling more potions. Those things sell quickly and on one knows it's me as I wear a cloak and hood while I'm selling._

Five coins hit the wooden counter before a vial was handed to a woman who held it eagerly. "Thank you, Miracle Master. This potion will turn my life around."

Aladdin simply nodded as the woman left. He gathered the coins and put it in the pouch tied around his waist. He smiled as he re-arranged the bottles. Miracle Master was what the people dubbed him as his potions worked as they were advertised and was brewed so well, the people dubbed him a master potioneer.

An hour later, the last of the bottles were sold and Aladdin slipped away before using a spell to send his cloak and hood to the lab. He had learned that handy spell recently and found that he could transport himself with the same spell. He also realized that he had graduated to non-verbal casting thanks to his increasing strength of his magic. He grabbed a nearby basket and stepped into the marketplace. He purchased different fruits, breads, and cheeses before returning to the palace, collecting the water, and retreating to the lab.

He tested the endless water spell first and it worked perfectly. No matter how much water he scooped out, the amount remained the same. The food spell also worked perfectly. He could pass out as much as the poor or hungry wanted and he would never run out and neither would the people not that they would notice. _No one will go hungry or thirsty again._

The next day, Aladdin went around the city, delivering the food and water. He even added some money to the baskets he handed out and the people were grateful to him. He felt pleased that they appreciated his generosity. _Something tells me I'm going to make a great Sultan. No one is going to want for anything. You know, I can't believe Sultan is aware of the situation and yet does nothing to fix it. Fortunately, I have and that's because I can do magic. I think my next order of business to providing places for the homeless to live. I'll look through my book to make that happen._

It took Aladdin some time to find and learn all the spells necessary to create new places for the homeless to live in and furnish it with all the essentials. By the time he was done, no one was living on the streets and a sense of accomplishment and infinite power flooded through Aladdin. He felt there was nothing he couldn't do. He learned to do so much and yet it wasn't enough.


	3. Dark Desires

Chapter Three\- Dark Desires

"Aladdin, I don't know how you did it, but I find it wonderful." Jasmine threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Huh? What?" he replied, confused.

"Giving food and water to the poor and homeless as well as having homes for the homeless to live in. You are a wonderful person."

"Oh, that. Well, I wanted to help somehow."

"It was very sweet. You're going to be a great Sultan."

_I know I will. I'll probably end up telling Jasmine about being a sorcerer. I'll wait until I learned the entire book. Then, I'll tell her and even show her some of the things I can do. She'll be so impressed, once she gets over being mad that I kept it a secret._

Aladdin breezed through the section in the middle of the book and when reaching the last section which was more than half of the entire book, that black aura appeared again and engulfed Aladdin's body and mind in darkness before dissipating.

_Ah, the feeling of absolute power. It is almost in my grasp. I will master the remainder of the book and be a powerful sorcerer. No, __**the**__ most powerful sorcerer in the world. No one will be able to stop me._ Aladdin gave a power-crazed laugh that wasn't heard by anyone else as he had made the lab soundproof. As thoughts of power and control ran through his mind, all other emotions were being driven from his mind and heart; nothing else mattered anymore.

_I have some power and a little control, but I want absolute power and complete control. One example of power and control is being the ruler of a kingdom. I'm already in line to be Sultan, but I have to marry and wait for Sultan to die or step down before I can take control. Unless…I kill Sultan and take care of anyone who would threaten my claim to the throne. But first, I will learn these new powerful spells contained in my book._

Aladdin spent the following day in the marketplace with his friends. He decided that he needed to hang out with them, even though he felt like he didn't need anyone much less friends. While his friends explored the market, Aladdin was in a secluded alley. He leaned against a wall, folded his arms, and recalled what he had learned from what other people would call dark spells. He, however, saw no distinction between light and dark; to him it was a matter of their strength. The new spells were quite strong, but some required a test subject and so far no situation arose that would allow him to test it.

"Stop, thief!" a familiar voice rang out: It was Fruc the fruit merchant. Abu suddenly darted into the alley, a small bunch of bananas hanging from his tail. He ran right past his friend, up a wall, and out of sight. Fruc ran into the alley, panting, and looking around before spying Aladdin against the wall.

"Where is he?" Fruc demanded.

"Not here," Aladdin answered.

"Don't give me that! I saw him run here."

"I said he's not here and are you sure he stole from you?"

Fruc seized Aladdin by his vest and brought his red face to the sorcerer's. "Are you calling me a liar, Street Rat?"

Aladdin scowled at the name. He was no Street Rat anymore and Fruc had been an irritant to him for years. This was the last straw! He lifted his right arm and planted a hand on the vendor's arm. "I am not a street rat, but you are." A black aura surrounded his hand and spread to Fruc's body. He cried out in pain as he was cloaked in darkness and started to shrink. The aura dissipated to reveal a gray rat at Aladdin's shoes. He smirked as the rat ran off.

_It worked! I can change someone into an animal! Fruc is now a rat and he thinks like a rat too. He doesn't remember being human. Hmm, I could change Sultan into an animal. On second thought, I'll just kill him after all._

_My magic is very powerful,_ he thought hours later as he flipped through his book. _The problem is that it'll get weaker as I get older. I don't want to age and die. I need to find a way to stay the age I am now and to live forever._ He turned to the index and looked it over. His eyes fell on a list a few pages in and his heart started beating fast: There was a spell for immortality! He quickly flipped to the page and eagerly and carefully scanned it. It was a simple spell, at least to him, and the subject would have eternal youth and live forever! It was just as he hoped! He focused on the words and said them in his mind since he was now adept at non-verbal casting. His hand glowed black as he put it over his heart. The glow spread from the chest to all over his body. He felt warmth and a sense of almost invulnerability sweep over him; he fancied that he could hear his lifespan lengthen as the glow went inside him, flared, and then faded. _Excellent. Now I won't age and I will rule forever!_

He resumed his studies and within a matter of days was studying a spell to instantly kill someone. It was so dark and powerful that there wouldn't be anything left of the body, not even ashes. An ordinary person would be horrified by the nature of the spell, but Aladdin had been turned dark by the book's aura which had been fully transferred to the boy. Aladdin thought the spell perfect and he closed the book, feeling satisfied. That spell was the last one in the book. He would have spent time planning how to tell Jasmine about his magic if he hadn't become a dark wizard at this point. Since all he cared about was power, telling Jasmine he was a wizard wasn't a consideration. Instead, he turned to planning the Sultan's murder.

_Getting close to him isn't a problem; making sure we're alone __is__ a problem. My friends are usually around as is Jasmine. And if I'm thwarted, they'll be looking for a way to take my magic away. I cannot let that happen! My friends will have to die before I murder the Sultan._

_But, how does one kill a genie? Oh, yes: Destroy the lamp. But, wait. I could steal his magic and maybe even his immortality. If I do so, I might be able to kill him. Yes, that's what I'll do: Steal his magic and add it to my own. Once Genie's gone, eliminating the others will be easy._


	4. Usurpation

Chapter Four\- Usurpation

Aladdin spent three days planning his murders. Stealing Genie's magic before he's realized what was happening, needed to be planned carefully. He needed to get Genie alone and that was easy: Rub the lamp. _Then I'll fabricate a reason for a private talk. When his guard is down, I'll conjure anti-magic manacles on him and drain his magic. Yes, that should work._

Aladdin teleported himself to his hovel before pulling the lamp out of his vest and rubbing it eagerly. Genie's arrival was almost instantaneously with the trademark blue smoke. "What's up, Al?" he asked, grinning.

"I just wanted to talk. I was reading a book about magic and it contradicted something you told me earlier," Aladdin said, affecting a concerned tone.

"What did it say?"

"That magic isn't divided into light or dark. That it's the magic user that makes it light or dark."

"Oh, Al. The book's wrong. Magic is divided into light and dark."

"Hey, Genie, I believe you." Aladdin moved behind Genie and patted his shoulder. "Trust me: I would believe my friend over a book."

"Of course I trust you."

"Good." Aladdin smiled coldly as he fired his magic and the manacles appeared around Genie, pinning his arms to his sides.

Genie attempted to escape but received a familiar shock for his efforts. "Stop fighting. You can't escape," Aladdin said, a dark tone entering his voice.

"A-Al?" Genie stuttered as his friend faced him, an evil smirk on his face. "How did you…?"

"I found a magical book a while back and it granted me amazing powers. I plan to rule Agrabah and you are in my way." Aladdin moved behind his captive, ignited his hand, and clamped it onto Genie's shoulder as he focused on the spell he needed.

Genie cried out in pain as he felt dark magic sweep over him as well as his own magic being pulled from him. He groaned as the last of his magic left him and then it hit him: With his magic gone, he was mortal now and with Aladdin dark, that meant-

"Goodbye," Aladdin sneered, firing the killing spell. Genie was instantly vaporized, all that remained were the manacles. He returned the manacles to the nothingness he conjured them from before picking up the lamp and melting it down before shaping it into a handsome medallion complete with a gold chain. He put it on before teleporting to the lab.

Once in the lab, he left it, headed for his palace bedroom, and pulled on what he called his Prince Ali outfit. He ran his fingers over the soft fabric, enjoying the feel of it, but not the colors. _I can fix that,_ he thought before concentrating. He pictured the white becoming black and the purple going midnight blue while the gold remained unchanged. He opened his eyes to see his outfit exactly as he imagined. _My magic is just incredible and it seems more so since I took Genie's. It's been fully consumed by my own. Now I have to kill Carpet, Abu, and Iago before I deal with Sultan._

It took Aladdin no time to find his friends and kill them. He found Carpet and Abu together and killed them quickly. Iago took a little longer. Aladdin had checked the kitchen, but only found the royal chef and his cooks. He was on the way to the Treasury when a weight landed on his turban and Iago said, "Hey, kid. What's with the new wardrobe? They don't suit you."

"They do now. I like them," he replied.

"Fine." Iago flapped down and took a good look at Aladdin's face and thought he saw evil and darkness in it. _Oh, boy. I never thought Aladdin would become a dark person, but it's happened. I need to play this carefully._

"Something else is different about you."

"You're right. I am a wizard now."

"Really?" he alighted on a shoulder. "I could be a sidekick. I've got experience, you know."

"Oh, I know." Aladdin's hand reached up and snatched up the bird. He gagged at the grip on his throat as Aladdin continued, "But I don't need a sidekick." He smirked. "Polly want a…_cracker_?" On the last word, his magic lit up and Iago was dead.

Jasmine was concerned. She hadn't seen Aladdin or her friends. They weren't in the palace and Sultan had sent the guards into the city to find them. That had been an hour ago and Jasmine stayed in the Throne Room, anxiously glancing out past the balcony that gave an excellent view of the city. Sultan watched her from his throne. "Don't worry, dearest. Razoul and the guards will find them."

"I hope so, Father," she said softly, more to herself than her father. But she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

The Throne Room doors opened and then closed as Aladdin entered. Jasmine was relieved to see him, although he was wearing a darker version of his prince outfit. _No matter,_ she thought. _At least he's safe._

"Aladdin!" she cried in relief. She threw her arms wide with the hope that Aladdin would hug her and ask why she looked so relieved. Instead, he walked past her, up to Sultan, swung his arm up, and blasted the elderly monarch.

Jasmine screamed as her father was vaporized. "Aladdin, what have you done!? You…you killed Father!"

Aladdin turned to face her, an evil smirk on his face and his right hand glowing black. "Yes, I did and our friends, too."

"No," she said softly in horror. "You…you monster!" she screamed, charging at the boy who had been her boyfriend. She didn't get very far before Aladdin immobilized her.

His smirk grew as she was frozen in place. "I had been looking for a way to unlock the magic of my spirit and found a book hidden in Jafar's lab. It helped unlock my power and I started learning about spells and potions. I soon learned that there are no differences between spells save for their strength. I have learned all of the spells in the book and can do as I please."

He looked deep into Jasmine's eyes and saw burning anger; an anger he wanted to utilize. _I won't kill her. I have another plan for her._ "I won't kill you. Your anger toward me would be better off serving me." His hands began to glow. "I will use two spells. One will wipe out your memory. You will not remember being human. You will know only your name and that I am your master. The other will change you into a vicious monster that will obey me. Seems appropriate as you called me a monster." He raised his arms and fired.

The freeze spell wore off the second before the combo spell hit her. She felt her mind go blank. She knew her name was Jasmine and that the young man before her was her master. Her will belonged to him forever. She felt herself grow bigger and larger as she grew fur, wings, paws, a tail, and a wicked sharp beak. She opened her beak and let out an eagle scream that dissolved into a low growl before crouching before her master.

He stroked her beak, pleased with the results. Jasmine made a magnificent griffin. She recognized him as her master while having the mind of a griffin. She would kill anyone he wanted and as her instincts wanted. He conjured a thick metal collar around her neck with a thick chain attached to it, led her to the right side of the throne, and had her lay down. He kept the chain in his hand as he sat on his new throne. He was now the Sultan.

It was about two hours later when the doors opened and the guards came in. They came to a stop when they saw Aladdin on the throne holding a chain that was attached to an enormous griffin who woke up, glared at them, and gave a low growl. Aladdin looked at her, transferred the chain to his other hand, and stroked her feathered neck. "It's all right, my pet." She purred contently as she settled down.

"Where is the Sultan, Street Rat?" Razoul demanded.

"Watch your tongue!" Aladdin snapped, standing up. "The Sultan is dead and with his dying breath, name me his successor."

"You lie! You have to marry the princess to be Sultan."

"Yes, well the princess no longer exists."

Razoul's eyes narrowed. "I think you killed them both to usurp the throne. You are under arrest."

"Oh, you think so?" He released the chain and pointed at the guards. "Jasmine. Kill them."

The griffin, realizing she wasn't restrained and recognizing an order, sprang into action. She leaped toward the guards, her claws bared and murder in her steely blue eyes. Aladdin stepped off his throne and turned to face it, deciding to change it. He waved his hand and the elephant changed into a griffin, the symbol of his kingdom. The armrests were in the shape of paws and the menacing head of a griffin replaced the rest with the beak over the throne as if protecting the ruler. He then became aware of silence and turned to see four men ripped in two and Jasmine lying on the ground, nursing slashes on her legs.

He approached her and used his magic to heal her wounds. She purred her appreciation and he replied, "You can thank me by cleaning up you mess."

She immediately complied by eating her kills while Aladdin returned to his throne. Jasmine was completely obedient and in time he would give her a mate and she would produce cubs for him to train to obey him. He would have griffin protectors that would obey him, Agrabah's eternal ruler.

The End


End file.
